


6.01 - Dio Kinney

by Nykyo



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Introspettivo, M/M, Romantico
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 12:12:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/pseuds/Nykyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La scatolina è proprio sotto la pila dei condom, nemmeno troppo nascosta, altrimenti il ragazzo non la noterebbe neanche. Sembra nuova, non c'è sopra neppure un solo granello di polvere.<br/>Drew se la ritrova tra le mani prima ancora di averci riflettuto.<br/>Non può non aprirla, è troppo curioso.<br/>Il contenuto è l'ultima cosa che si sarebbe mai aspettato. Quella sì che è proprio bella: una fede nuziale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	6.01 - Dio Kinney

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aliseia](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Aliseia).



> Beta: Lori che è stata un tesoro e mi ha assecondata anche in questa follia. Grazie!
> 
> Rilettrice ufficiale: Sage ^^
> 
> Dedica: Ad Aliseia, da parte mia e di Brian Kinney. Sai quanto ci teniamo, entrambi, a traviarti il più possibile, non è vero? E sai anche quanto sacrosanto terrore avevo di mettere mano a Brian (Severus in confronto è una passeggiata XD), ma per te avrei fatto questo e altro, anche se mi tremavano le vene ai polsi!  
> E' inutile che ti dica che per merito tuo ho scritto una cosa che, a prescindere da quanto possa risultare riuscita, amerò sempre tantissimo.  
> Sai anche quanto di Mikey e di una certa coppia Vince/Stuart ho provato a mettere tra le righe... Be', io, Brian, Gil e Drew ti vogliamo bene, tesoro e... rassegnati, te ne vuole anche Justin per essersi beccato certe chicche romantiche per merito tuo ;)
> 
> Di tutto cuore.

 

  
_You look at me like you've been saved_   
_From another one that got away._   
_So I'm your latest cup of tea_   
_To keep your cold hands company,_   
_And I will warm you._   
_I will calm you down._   
_Until those waters_   
_Are ready to be sailed upon,_   
_Under a honeymoon._   
_Under a honeymoon._   


_You say you've never felt this way_  
At least not this early.  
We decide to hold nothing back -  
We'll act how we want to act.  
And so, eventually, we became pretty good actors.  
Acting and reacting and acting and reacting  
Under a honeymoon.

 _We know the sun is gonna rise,_  
We tell ourselves to act surprised,  
We're comforted in our denial  
That dark love can be reconciled  
Oh please, oh please, .... reconcile me  
From all these bad actors,  
All these bad endings.

 _Under a honeymoon;_  
We want what we're not and we don't want to stop  
‘cause it feels right -  
or at least it's feeling good,

_....at least it feels good..._

_I always fall in love too soon,  
Caught beneath the glow of a honeymoon_

 

_**Under a honeymoon - The Good Life.  
** _

 

 

 

**6.01 - _Dio_ Kinney _.  
_**

 

 

  
«Vado a fare una doccia».  
Il tono è del tutto neutrale e mezzo impastato da un accenno di sbadiglio, ma il ragazzo scatta quasi a sedere sul materasso. È pronto a scommettere che ora l'uomo ne approfitterà per avvisarlo che non si aspetta di ritrovarlo lì al suo ritorno. Del resto, l'ha sentito dire un milione di volte: Brian Kinney non è il tipo che una volta scopato ti dorme accanto e, in effetti, non ne ha per niente l'aria.  
Perciò gli pare logico prepararsi a sloggiare rapidamente e invece resta stupito quando il suo ospite si limita a voltargli le spalle senza aggiungere altro.  
Così si lascia ricadere sul letto e lo osserva con calma mentre si allontana in silenzio.

* * *

  
Peccato che in questo posto la porta del bagno sia così vicina al letto, mi sarei goduto un altro po' il panorama: che culo da favola!  
Per altri versi mi ero immaginato di meglio, ma anche se ormai è vicino ai quaranta bisogna dirlo: non casca certo a pezzi, ha ancora un corpo che fa venire una gran voglia di scopare.  
Be', se non altro posso prendere il suo silenzio come un invito a restare. Anche perché ho ancora una cosetta da fare prima di andarmene.  
Devo trovare qualcosa da mostrare ai ragazzi, portargli una prova. Senza sarebbero capaci di credere che io mi inventi un sacco di stronzate.  
Invece è tutto verissimo.  
Certo che ha un appartamento proprio pazzesco. Sembra un museo del design.   
É maniacale! E poi pensavo che le lenzuola di seta le usassero solo nei film.   
Non sono male, però, ci dormirei volentieri.  
Dormire qui con lui, Dio, magari mi lascia davvero restare. Mi viene da ridere al solo pensarci.  
Lo so che devo sembrare un ebete, però se immagino cosa dirà Gil quando lo saprà mi viene da sogghignare sul serio.  
Sarà divertente anche raccontarlo a quella mezza sega di Ewan che non fa altro che vantarsi di ogni stronzetto che gli abbia mai fatto vedere l'uccello, ma Gil... questa è la volta che ci resta secco, poco ma sicuro.  
Stasera non è nemmeno riuscito ad entrare al Babylon, quell'imbranato. Deve essere tornato a casa da solo e a piedi gelandosi il culo, e io invece me ne sto al calduccio nel letto di Brian Kinney.  
Il suo adorato Brian _Grandissimo Re del Sesso_ Kinney.  
Gil darebbe un braccio per farsi scopare da lui. È praticamente dalla prima volta che abbiamo messo piede in Liberty Avenue che continua a ripetere il suo nome. Brian Kinney di qua, Brian Kinney di là, e: «Oddio, Drew, ma l'hai visto? È appena entrato in quel locale...»  
Ecco, ora sì che l'ho visto davvero!  
Be', lo so anche io che ormai è una specie di mito. La leggenda gay di Pittsburgh. Probabilmente alla mia età, quando di sabato sera passava davanti ai club, lungo il suo percorso si bloccava addirittura il traffico. Magari cercavano di rimorchiarlo ogni mezzo passo.  
Ma ora ha trentacinque anni, Cristo!   
Fino a due volte di seguito ci arriva, forse perfino tre, ma chissà pure se riesce ancora a farlo per una notte intera.  
Se Gil la smettesse di paragonarlo a tutto e a tutti non sarei nemmeno mai venuto qui, salvo forse per levarmi la curiosità.  
Quella l'ho senza dubbio soddisfatta.  
Però non m'è rimasta la voglia di riprovarci. Dicono che Brian Kinney non concede mai il bis, be', io in ogni caso non ci tengo.  
Me l'aspettavo più volitivo e selvaggio, più scatenato, più... non lo so come, ma di sicuro più come qualcosa che non ti sembra reale.  
Farsi un dio del sesso non dovrebbe lasciarti incredulo e un po' brillo? Non dovrebbe farti pensare che tu, povero mortale, non sarai mai capace di far arrivare qualcun altro tanto in alto?  
Invece, non è che non ci sappia fare, ma niente di tanto stravolgente.   
Giusto una bella scopata. Una delle migliori che mi siano capitate finora, ok, magari pure la migliore, ma non un _Sogno_ come non ce ne saranno mai altri. Non una di quelle cose che non sarò mai in grado di eguagliare.  
E all'inizio lui sembrava perfino indeciso su come comportarsi.  
Gil non ci crederà mai, ma per una manciata di secondi appena ha spento la luce ho pensato che volesse fare l'amore sul serio.  
O almeno così sembrava quando mi ha baciato.  
Per non dire di come è sobbalzato quando gli ho infilato il viso nell'incavo del collo e gli ho accarezzato la schiena.  
E quello stupido vezzo di continuare a tenermi una mano tra i capelli per tutto il tempo?   
In effetti, Gil l'ha sempre detto che: «A Brian piacciono i biondi».   
A Brian? Coglione! Come se lo conoscesse sul serio solo perché sta sempre con le orecchie tese in cerca di pettegolezzi sul suo conto.   
Scommetto che, se se lo ritrovasse proprio davanti a distanza ravvicinata, scodinzolerebbe perfino. Ma cosa ne sa?   
É da un anno che mi riempie la testa di chiacchiere e che cerca di incrociarlo in ogni modo possibile, e tutto quello che è riuscito ad ottenere è solo un mucchio di stronzate inutili.  
Come quella storia dell'ex che se ne è andato a New York per fare non so più nemmeno cosa... dipingere, mi pare.   
Dice che l'ha letto in quel suo fumetto che gli piace tanto, _Rage_ , perché è il tizio che è partito che lo disegna. E Rage è Brian Kinney, ovviamente, non c'è nemmeno bisogno di specificarlo.  
Pare che sia scritto sul retro di copertina che questo tipo del fumetto ora vive a New York.   
Gil diventa patetico ogni volta che ne parla.   
Che due palle mi ha fatto con quel Justin Taylor o come diavolo si chiama!  
Lui e Brian stavano insieme, lui e Brian non stanno più insieme, lui e Brian forse...   
Brian e Justin, Justin e Brian, Brian e Justin, bla, bla, bla.  
Come si fa ad essere gelosi di uno che nemmeno conosci? Come cazzo si fa ad innamorarsi di qualcuno solo perché mentre giravi tra gli scaffali di un negozio di fumetti ti è capitato tra le mani un albetto di supereroi e nel frattempo ti sei ritrovato con il suo culo sotto il naso?  
Gil è davvero un coglione! Non so perché continuo a tirarmelo dietro da quando eravamo bambini. Lui e il suo idolo del cazzo. Non è che sia poi così irraggiungibile. Ci ho messo un giusto attimo a farmi rimorchiare.  
Questo qui secondo me era pure ubriaco o mezzo sfatto.   
Aveva una faccia strana anche poco fa, quando ha riacceso la luce, come se si aspettasse di trovare qualcun altro al mio posto.  
Altro che dio del sesso.  
Spero tanto che Gil si strozzi quando gli dirò come ho trascorso la notte.   
Era già verde come un limone marcio quando l'ho mollato fuori dal Babylon.  
Idiota! La prossima volta che ricomincia con la solita solfa gli faccio ingoiare la lingua. Glielo spiego io chi è davvero Brian Kinney!  
Avrei quasi voglia di chiamarlo proprio ora. Sono le quattro del mattino, mi pare un'ora adatta per fargli venire un bell'infarto.  
Lo farei più che volentieri. Posso perfino immaginarmelo mentre mi manda a fanculo perché non riesce a credere che lo sto chiamando dall'appartamento del suo fottuto eroe. Dio, che soddisfazione!  
Ma alla fine non mi sembra il caso di correre il rischio di farmi scoprire nel bel mezzo di una telefonata tanto stupida. Sarebbe imbarazzante. Se non fosse per Gil non darei certo tanta importanza a uno che ha quasi gli anni di mio padre.  
Meglio che invece mi guardi intorno. Devo trovare qualcosa che possa convincere Gil e i ragazzi che non sto raccontando cazzate, e magari memorizzare qualche dettaglio da raccontare loro, come tocco finale.  
Questa foto, per esempio, prima col buio non l'avevo mica notata.  
Vuoi vedere che è proprio il famoso Justin _che-se-ne-è-andato-a-New-York-ma-povero-pazzo-come-si-fa-a-lasciare-uno-come-Brian_?  
In effetti, per essere biondo è biondo. Se avesse i capelli appena un po' più lunghi sarebbe pettinato quasi come me. Un po' mi assomiglia. Ed è carino. È più il mio tipo lui del famoso Signor Kinney.  
Meno bello, meno _da piedistallo_ , magari, però pare che abbia un'età già più accettabile e poi mi piacciono le sue labbra. Sembrano proprio morbide. Scommetto che bacia bene e scopa anche meglio.  
Deve essere davvero lui, perché nello sfondo c'è la torre della Chrysler, quindi la foto è stata scattata a New York.   
Altro che cazzate, secondo me ha fatto bene a mollare questo buco di città e andarsene. É da quando eravamo ragazzini che lo dico a Gil che io da qui prima o poi sloggio. E se non gli va di cambiare aria con me tanto peggio per lui.  
Appena posso me ne vado anche io a New York, o magari a Las Vegas. Se mi passa la voglia di fare il college inizio a lavorare nei night, e tanti saluti alle solite facce.  
Il biondino qui potrei perfino rintracciarlo. Magari da qualche parte c'è il suo indirizzo. Il nostro Signor Kinney ce l'avrà pure il recapito del suo famosissimo ex ragazzo.  
Sarebbe buffo farseli tutti e due, e più lo guardo più questo Justin mi piace.   
É carino perfino con quello stupido braccialetto che ha al polso destro. Con le conchiglie, come certi ragazzini del primo anno... che cosa idiota. Però gli dona.  
Magari ne trovo uno uguale giù al bazar dietro la biblioteca.  
Adesso però è meglio se mi decido a trovare un ricordino decente della nottata.  
Possibilmente qualcosa di più incisivo e meno banale della bustina del profilattico.  
Dio, il caro Brian l'ha aperta con i denti neanche fossimo stati in un film porno. Gil è un vero e proprio coglione senza gusto! E se gliela portassi sul serio? Magari sarebbe capace di metterla sotto vetro come un feticcio. Mi viene da vomitare al solo pensarci.  
Però posso sempre approfittarne per fare scorta. Prima ho visto che il comodino è pieno di preservativi.  
Qual era il cassetto da cui li ha presi? E quasi quasi come souvenir prendo proprio questa foto...   
Ah! Ecco i profilattici! Ce ne sono davvero un mucchio. Anche troppi. Magari ultimamente il dio del sesso non ha poi così tante occasioni per usarli.

* * *

La scatolina è proprio sotto la pila dei condom, nemmeno troppo nascosta, altrimenti il ragazzo non la noterebbe neanche. Sembra nuova, non c'è sopra neppure un solo granello di polvere.  
Drew se la ritrova tra le mani prima ancora di averci riflettuto.  
Non può non aprirla, è troppo curioso.   
Il contenuto è l'ultima cosa che si sarebbe mai aspettato. Quella sì che è proprio bella: una fede nuziale.  
Per diversi istanti la fissa sbigottito e incredulo. Il suo migliore amico è una vera miniera di informazioni sul padrone di quella piccola veretta d'oro, eppure Drew è sicurissimo che Gil non gli abbia mai accennato a un matrimonio. Ne è sicuro al cento per cento.  
E Brian Kinney, poi, non ha proprio l'aspetto e l'atteggiamento dell'uomo monogamo e sposato. Se non altro non è un marito fedele, visto che hanno appena scopato.  
Però quella è senza dubbio una fede nuziale.  
Gli occhi del ragazzo brillano di un improvviso guizzo di gioia crudele, soddisfatta e selvaggia quando legge il nome inciso all'interno dell'anello: _Justin_.  
Accanto al nome spicca una data e se Drew non fosse tanto imbambolato a fissare il resto dell'iscrizione di sicuro noterebbe una strana coincidenza. Si tratta della data esatta dell'indomani, solo l'anno è quello precedente.  
Ma il ragazzo non ci fa caso. Dal suo punto di vista ha appena fatto la scoperta del secolo. Ha vinto alla lotteria due volte di seguito nella stessa serata!  
Non è un ladro e ha sempre pensato di portar via solo qualcosa di poco valore, giusto per provare la sua bravata notturna, ma non sa resistere alla tentazione di impadronirsi di ciò che quella fede, col suo preciso significato, potrebbe regalargli. Poi, semmai, potrà sempre restituirla in qualche modo, ma al momento non può permettersi di ragionare.  
La toglie dall'astuccio, che rimette subito al suo posto nel cassetto, e la fa scivolare nella tasca dei jeans senza provare neppure un singolo rimorso.   
Si riveste in fretta e poi, già che c'è, per sicurezza, allunga una mano e recupera anche la foto, tanto per avere un'ulteriore prova di ciò che è appena successo.  
Dieci minuti dopo, mentre nel bagno del lussuosissimo loft l'acqua della doccia scroscia ancora, Drew è già giù in strada e cammina a passo svelto nella luce arancione dei lampioni.  
Sa che è troppo tardi per sperare di incrociare un taxi, ma è talmente di buon umore che non gli importa di doversela fare a piedi fino a casa.  
Non è la prima occasione in cui gli capita e questa volta ne vale davvero la pena.

* * *

Sì, ecco, bravo, guardala bene. Leggi di nuovo. Forza, su, è una bella incisione nitida e pulita.  
Justin. Sì, hai letto bene: Justin. C'è scritto proprio così!  
Il tuo fottuto supereroe è sposato! Che bella sorpresa, eh, Gil?  
Il tuo Brian è uno sfigato come tutti gli altri, tra un po' sarà vecchio e superato ed è pure già impegnato, anche se poi se ne va in giro a scoparsi i ragazzini.  
Oddio, a giudicare dalla foto gli piacciono più giovani perfino quando se li sposa. Mi sa che tu sei l'unico poppante che proprio non si filerà mai.   
Non sa nemmeno che esisti. Ma tu quella stupida incisione imparala bene a memoria, che così magari prima o poi ci arrivi e te ne accorgi da solo che non gliene fregherà mai niente di uno come te.   
Poi, se vuoi, quando ti sarai ripreso e smetterai di guardarmi con quella faccia da idiota ferito, potremo anche passare alla parte davvero divertente.  
Se vuoi ti racconto anche i particolari.  
Non eri tu quello che moriva dalla voglia di sapere tutto sul _Grande_ Brian Kinney, compreso com'è andarci a letto?   
Dai, Gil, su, chiedimelo com'è farsi fottere da Rage. Posso raccontartelo nei minimi dettagli.  
E non sono neanche tanti poi, perché sul serio non è nulla di che! Ci metto un attimo a spiegartelo per bene.  
Quindi spicciati a domandarmelo prima che me le scordi proprio, certe minuzie. Ancora un po' e mi dimentico pure perché ci sono stato.  
Anche se, in fondo, se pensi che ti abbia già detto tutto ti sbagli di grosso, Gil, ma proprio tanto.  
Ne ho ancora di aneddoti, siamo appena all'inizio.  
Ti ho accennato a che cosa è successo, ma lo so che tu avresti desiderato di più, avresti voluto esserci di persona, trovarti lì al mio posto. Sì, a te sarebbe piaciuto sul serio.  
Oh, io certe cose le ho sempre trovate sdolcinate, ma a te in certi momenti sarebbe andato in pappa il cervello, ci scommetto.  
Te l'ho detto che mi ha anche baciato? Ti ho spiegato come mi mordicchiava le labbra? E che mentre mi scopava non ha fatto altro che giocherellare con i miei capelli per tutto il tempo, come una stupida ragazzina stucchevole?  
Proprio come sarebbe piaciuto a te.   
Cristo, alla fine era così lento che ho creduto che non sarebbe nemmeno venuto. Pensavo che non ce la facesse una seconda volta.  
Sarà pure Rage, Gil, ma se uno si aspetta di uscirne resuscitato allora è proprio un povero illuso.  
Dagli un altro paio d'anni di gloria e poi non se lo ricorderà più nessuno. Né lui né il suo locale.  
Vuoi un _Re_ che non regge più il ritmo e ha una fede nascosta nel cassetto dei preservativi, come un eterosessuale qualsiasi che prima si lascia mettere la corda al collo e poi, pur di scopare, finge di non avere più il guinzaglio?   
Va bene, accomodati.  
Tieniti pure Brian Kinney e Liberty Avenue, tieniti il tuo Rage con quel suo stupido loft da principino viziato e il suo bel regno stretto come la dark room del Babylon.  
Posso regnare anche io, se mi ci metto, Gil. Posso essere un Re migliore di lui in un posto migliore di questo.  
Perciò spicciati a farti una ragione del fatto che il tuo bell'idolo è solo un quarantenne arrapato come ce ne sono tanti e che comunque, fedele o non fedele, ha già un compagno fisso. Non si accorgerà mai nemmeno che esisti.  
Datti una mossa ad uscire dal mondo dei sogni, _bella bimba_ , e non aspettarti che io abbia anche voglia di ascoltarti frignare per la delusione.  
Anziché morderti un labbro in quel modo idiota e ferito, reagisci, Gil, e cresci prima che mi venga davvero voglia di andarmene e di lasciarti indietro.

* * *

Uno dei due ragazzi è biondo e l'altro invece ha vaporosi capelli castano scuri, ancora troppo adolescenziali, anche se ha appena compiuto diciott'anni e l'anno prossimo inizierà a frequentare il college.  
Siedono uno di fronte all'altro al tavolino della caffetteria, ma uno dei due pare essere altrove.  
Prima hanno parlottato a lungo, concitati, ma poi uno dei due ha porto qualcosa all'altro, spingendoglielo proprio sotto il naso, e ora tra loro regna uno strano silenzio.  
Quello con i capelli da ragazzino si rigira una fedina d'oro giallo e liscio tra le dita nervose e sembra del tutto perso in chissà quali pensieri.  
L'altro ha un ghigno di sfida dipinto sul viso fin da quando ha tirato fuori l'anello da una tasca dei jeans, ma nel suo sguardo si leggono più ansia ed impazienza di quanto non vorrebbe dare a vedere. Si notavano anche poco prima, mentre parlava in modo fin troppo animato, gesticolando più del solito e alzando un po' la voce anche se non si rendeva conto di farlo.  
Ora è silenzioso e, sorrisetto strafottente a parte, sembra quasi annoiato, ma non potrebbe ingannare un osservatore davvero attento. É evidente che sta aspettando qualcosa. Un gesto, una parola, anche solo un movimento.  
E poi eccolo quel qualcosa che infrange l'immobilità della scena, solo che giunge inaspettato da un estraneo. É un rumore che proviene dal tavolino dietro al loro.  
É da un bel pezzo che è occupato da un tizio col giornale. Uno che non è emerso da dietro i fogli nemmeno quando è entrato dalla porta. Ha varcato la soglia leggendo, s'è seduto leggendo e non ha più smesso di farlo nemmeno per sorseggiare il caffè.  
Nessuno dei due ragazzi l'ha notato. Forse, giusto all'inizio, hanno dato un'occhiata di sfuggita, del tutto automatica e istintiva, a quel mezzo corpo maschile fatto di gambe in movimento rivestite di jeans chiaro e sormontate da un quotidiano finanziario. Poi, una volta che l'uomo s'è seduto, anche quel poco è stato subito scordato. È rimasto in vista solo il rettangolo bianco e inchiostro del giornale interamente spiegato, e nessuno dei due ragazzi l'ha trovato in alcun modo interessante.  
Ma un istante fa il tipo ha girato pagina così rumorosamente da farli trasalire entrambi. Li ha rimessi in moto.   
«Hai fatto una cazzata... devi ridarglielo, Drew. Non puoi tenertelo». La voce è ansiosa e un po' stridula, come a volte succede quando ci si sveglia di colpo da uno strano sogno inquietante. Le dita che tendono l'anello verso l'amico non sono meno agitate.  
Drew sbuffa irritato. «Sai quanto mi frega di tenermelo! Pensavo che lo volessi tu, semmai, come promemoria o come feticcio. E comunque non scaldarti tanto. Glielo infilo nella buca delle lettere alla prima occasione, ok? Contento? Non ci metteranno mica in galera per questa stronzata».  
Gil scuote con vigore il capo, mentre l'uomo del giornale dietro di lui armeggia ancora un poco con le pagine, in un breve e secco crepitio di carta stampata.  
«Non hai capito niente. Non ho paura che ci arrestino. Be', magari l'ha chiamata davvero la polizia, ma non è questo il punto. Devi ridarglielo. Non è giusto che lo teniamo noi. Non è un oggetto qualunque. Non avresti mai dovuto prenderlo. Noi non c'entriamo niente, è una cosa sua personale».  
Drew non vorrebbe ma colpisce comunque il piano del tavolo con il pugno, tanto che Gil sussulta e, per un istante, gli altri avventori del bar e le due cameriere si voltano all'unisono per guardarli. Tutti tranne il solito uomo-giornale che non pare intenzionato a tornare mai più su questo pianeta e se ne resta quieto dietro il suo schermo di notizie sull'economia della nazione.  
«Cristo, Gil! Sei davvero stupido o cosa? Piantala di parlarne come se lo conoscessi davvero. Tu con quello non hai mai scambiato nemmeno mezzo saluto! Una cosa sua personale... be', ieri non sembrava ricordarselo che è sposato. È stato tra me e lui che le cose sono andate parecchio sul personale ieri notte. O te lo sei già dimenticato?»  
No, Gil non l'ha scordato affatto, e una smorfia di dispiacere e delusione gli stira le labbra in una linea rigida e secca, ma non dura che un breve istante. Semmai è la rabbia che si sente ancora quando insiste: «Non m'interessa nulla di quanto ti sei divertito alle mie spalle, o di quanto devi esserti sentito superiore nel farti rimorchiare da lui solo per farmi dispetto, Drew. Pensavo che fossimo amici, e... ne riparleremo... però ora me ne frego. Adesso vai a casa sua e gli restituisci il suo anello! Non dovevi prenderlo, non ne avevi diritto. Possibile che non lo capisci?»  
Ecco, ora sì che Drew ne ha davvero le palle piene. Non gli mancava che la lezioncina di morale.  
Si alza di scatto e con una mano sbatte sul tavolo una manciata di spiccioli per il conto, lasciando che risuonino con poco garbo sulla superficie liscia di compensato azzurro, con l'altra invece ripesca l'anello dalle dita dell'amico.  
Nulla è andato come se l'era aspettato.  
«Vaffanculo, Gil!» annuncia, e si volta deciso a fare un'uscita il più possibile teatrale.  
Il suo intento inconscio sarebbe di lasciare il locale in pompa magna come una diva oltraggiata, e in un certo senso quasi ci riesce. Se non altro all'inizio e alla fine della ritirata, quando si sbatte la porta a vetri alle spalle. Peccato che, a metà percorso, l'effetto sia stato un po' sciupato da un mezzo scivolone che ha rischiato di spedirlo lungo disteso sul linoleum giallo limone del bar.  
Fanculo pure al coglione col giornale che ha deciso di stiracchiarsi proprio mentre lui gli passava accanto. Al diavolo il mondo intero! E che accidenti ha da fissarlo quell'oca d'una cameriera?

* * *

E tu pure che hai da guardare, stronza? L'ho pagato il conto, levati dai piedi!  
Levatevi tutti quanti dalle palle!  
Cristo santo, Gil! Te lo farei ingoiare questo stupido cerchietto di metallo.  
Non avevo il diritto di prenderlo?  
Cosa, Gil? Cos'è che non dovevo azzardarmi a toccare? L'anello o il tuo idolo senza macchia e senza difetti?  
E magari lo trovi pure romantico per essersi sposato col suo fidanzatino altrettanto perfetto. Ma mi ascolti mai quando ti parlo? Fino all'anno scorso il mio linguaggio lo capivi, e adesso invece non so nemmeno più dietro a chi sto blaterando.  
Sei sordo, idiota o cosa? Ficcatelo in testa: quello non è per niente romantico e non gliene frega un accidenti di questa cazzo di fede che secondo te è tanto importante! Se no col cavolo che la teneva in mezzo ai preservativi e si scopava il primo ragazzino biondo che passava dal Babylon.   
Brian Kinney fa la bella vita e se ne fotte, Gil. E il tizio che s'è sposato vive addirittura in un altro stato.  
Pensa quanto sono romantici! Che perfetta, commuoventissima storia d'amore.  
Cazzate! La vita non è mica come i tuoi bei fumetti, Gil. Sai quanto importa a Brian Kinney di te, di me o di chiunque altro.  
Ha un mucchio di soldi, si porta a letto chi gli pare e a quest'ora probabilmente non si è nemmeno accorto che la sua preziosa fede nuziale non è più nel suo astuccio dimenticato.  
Scommettiamo che ha notato a malapena anche la mancanza della foto?  
Era lì appoggiata a prender polvere sulla testiera del letto. Chissà da quanto tempo stava lì senza che lui se ne ricordasse? Se fosse stata importante l'avrebbe almeno incorniciata.  
Ma figurati se _Dio Kinney_ spreca i suoi soldi per incorniciare una stupida foto. Be', se non altro non è un sentimentale sdolcinato con il cervello nel mondo dei sogni come te, Gil.  
Il tuo Rage incornicia solo tele di valore. Quelle sì che gli stanno a cuore. Ne ha più lui di una galleria d'arte moderna.  
Ricco coglioncello ostentatore. Chi crede di impressionare con tutti quei quadri alle pareti? Cristo, che egocentrico di merda! La metà sono suoi ritratti, sai, Gil? Sei innamorato di un vecchio porco narcisista. Complimenti!  
Regalagli un bel dipinto, la prossima volta che lo incroci, magari almeno quello lo nota.  
Delle persone vere ad uno così che vuoi che gli fotta?  
Tu e il suo maritino ve la sognate la cura pignola con la quale quello tratta gli oggetti. Avessi visto che parata di vasi, bicchieri, e cazzate d'arredo! Tutte in ordine, tutte lucidissime, tutte disposte con perfetto senso estetico, ma per la fotografia del suo uomo neanche uno straccio di cornice.  
Dio, che nausea, Gil... cosa diavolo ci trovi in uno che per ogni cazzo di quadro ha piazzato un faretto diverso, e che ha più ritratti di se stesso che pareti ma poi non si degna nemmeno di comprare un porta foto?  
Cosa cazzo ne sai tu di Brian Kinney, di cosa è prezioso per lui e di cosa non dovevo azzardarmi a prendere?  
Ti si deve essere sciolto il cervello a furia di leggere tutti quei fumetti idioti.  
I supereroi non esistono, Gil, e nemmeno i superuomini.  
Quando la finirai di essere un bravo bambino eterosessuale che però va letto con i maschi e sogna di incontrare il Principe Azzurro?  
Quand'è che la smetterai di giocare a fare Lois Lane che se ne sta in bilico sul cornicione e aspetta solo di essere salvata? Quand'è che riprenderai a guardare davvero in basso verso noi comuni mortali?  
Ah, Cristo! Sai cosa ne faccio di questa cazzo di fede? La spedisco a New York, a quel fesso che ci ha fatto incidere dentro il suo nome, con tanti saluti dall'ultimo ragazzino che il suo uomo s'è scopato davanti alla sua foto!  
Anzi, no, troppa fatica. La regalo al primo barbone che incontro...

* * *

 _Capelli batuffolosi_ guarda il suo migliore amico uscire dal bar come una furia e, per un lunghissimo istante, pensa che dovrebbe lasciarlo andare davvero, ma poi non ce la fa.  
É piuttosto sconvolto e frastornato, ma comunque almeno di una cosa è proprio sicuro: ciò che vuole non è rompere del tutto i ponti con Drew.  
Non che al momento Gil sappia sul serio cosa desidera, ma di certo non è perdere Drew che lo farebbe sentire meglio. Gil sa che è così, anche se a volte Drew è un perfetto imbecille che si diverte un mondo a ferirlo gratuitamente. Anche se tutta questa storia di Brian Kinney è stata una pugnalata nelle costole, e perfino considerato che questa volta Drew ha sbagliato su tutta la linea.  
Perciò si alza e gli va dietro. Non corre per raggiungerlo, e nemmeno lo chiama per farlo voltare, questo no, non è ancora pronto ad affrontarlo di nuovo faccia a faccia. Ma inizia a seguirne la scia cercando di decidere se lasciar perdere o infuriarsi. Cercando di capire se, a parte la questione della fede, gli brucia più la delusione o la gelosia. E intanto gli tocca se non altro ammettere che a chiudergli lo stomaco non è l'idea del suo idolo che si scopa Drew, ma che piuttosto è l'idea di Drew che si lascia scopare quella che davvero non riesce a sopportare.  
Il dubbio gli rimbomba nel cervello anche più svelto del rombo del cuore.  
Dentro il bar le monete lasciate da Drew sono ancora in bella vista sul tavolino macchiato di caffè rappreso.  
Non appena i due ragazzi sono usciti entrambi dal locale, un uomo si è alzato, un giornale si è richiuso e un paio di gambe coperte di jeans, firmati Armani, si è ricongiunto con le altre membra mancanti.   
Brian Kinney ha ripiegato il quotidiano e l'ha posato sul tavolo, picchiettandoci sopra con le dita per un ultimo istante, in modo che la cameriera notasse la banconota che le stava lasciando.  
Poi ha raddrizzato le spalle, ampie dentro il giubbotto di pelle nera, e ha inforcato con tutta calma gli occhiali da sole, avviandosi verso l'ingresso.  
Appena ha messo piede in strada la prima cosa che ha registrato è stata una station-wagon parcheggiata quasi all'angolo dell'isolato. Esattamente dove doveva essere.  
Ma a quello, si è detto sul momento, avrebbe pensato dopo. Prima c'era una piccola faccenda _personale_ che doveva proprio essere sbrigata nell'immediato.  
Per questo ora è concentrato solo sul modo giusto di compiere la sua mossa decisiva.  
Non ha neanche dovuto fare molta strada. Proprio come immaginava, i due ragazzi si sono fermati quasi subito a discutere. Anzi, per dirla tutta, a litigare.  
E lui per un attimo li lascia fare, scuotendo appena il capo ma senza scomporsi.  
Un istante dopo, però, il biondino che la notte prima ha rubato dal loft la sua fede e una foto di Justin ha la faccia contro il muro di un palazzo e un braccio piegato dietro la schiena in un angolo abbastanza innaturale da essere sul punto di spezzarsi.  
É davvero questione di pochi secondi. Nessuno dei due ragazzi ha il tempo di reagire e Brian non si scomoda nemmeno a sibilare un insulto o una minaccia. Con la mano libera fruga nei vestiti del suo prigioniero allibito, finché le dita non incontrano e recuperano ciò che stavano cercando.  
Drew sussulta e lui lo lascia andare tanto all'improvviso da farlo franare sul marciapiedi.  
«La foto puoi tenerla» gli dice senza nemmeno guardarlo. «Giusto per ricordarti chi e cosa non sarai mai se non impari al più presto ad avere un po' di palle».  
Poi gli volta la schiena e fila dritto verso Gil che ora ha il labbro inferiore tra i denti, i pugni chiusi e gli occhi sgranati.  
«Fatti ringraziare da questo stronzetto» gli consiglia. «É anche merito tuo se non lo denuncerò per furto».  
Nessuno dei due ragazzi riesce a pronunciare neanche una sola parola. Restano congelati sul posto, mentre Brian inizia ad allontanarsi. La fede nuziale si sta già scaldando al sicuro, proprio al centro del suo pugno sinistro.  
Da dietro il corpo di Gil che ancora gli ingombra la visuale, Drew lo guarda attraversare la strada diretto verso un'enorme automobile grigio argento dall'aria straniera.  
Drew non si è ancora rialzato, il braccio gli duole e l'orgoglio fa ancora più male, ma è comunque costretto ad osservare la scena dal basso, come se davvero Brian Kinney fosse appena salito sull'ennesimo inarrivabile piedistallo.  
Eppure non può fare a meno di tenergli gli occhi puntati addosso, anche perché altrimenti gli toccherebbe alzarli verso il suo migliore amico, e quello sì che sarebbe insopportabile.  
Perciò, tra i due ragazzi, è proprio Drew il primo ad accorgersene quando Brian cambia idea e, seguendo l'impulso del momento, gira su se stesso e ritorna sui propri passi.  
Gil, invece, si risveglia dallo shock solo quando si sente picchiettare su una spalla, e a quel punto fa appena in tempo a voltarsi che è già incastrato in un vero e proprio abbraccio.  
Brian sorride solo per un istante prima di baciarlo e Gil ha giusto il modo di accorgersi che gli occhi che lo osservano con divertita indulgenza non sono più schermati dai costosi Ray Ban neri anni novanta.  
Il bacio dura pochi momenti, ma è di quelli che si potrebbero proiettare sul grande schermo, solo che questo non ha nulla di finto o di recitato.   
Brian Kinney per primo, volendo, potrebbe ammettere che è uno dei baci più sinceri e sentiti che abbia mai dato in vita sua.  
A Gil si mozza il fiato, ma è Drew quello al quale si annoda lo stomaco. Un nuovo groviglio per ogni istante in cui il bacio si prolunga e si fa più intimo e ispirato.  
Poi finisce e questa volta il sorriso sul viso di Brian è qualcosa che illumina davvero anche il suo sguardo.  
«Dagli una mano a rialzarsi» dice a Gil, senza smettere di sorridergli. «É un coglione, e piuttosto che ammettere che ti ama si è fatto scopare contro voglia e si sarebbe lasciato spaccare un braccio e denunciare per furto, ma in fondo è proprio per questo che potrebbe anche meritare una seconda possibilità».  
Non aggiunge altro e non resta a controllare se le sue parole sono state ascoltate.  
Con la fede ancora chiusa nel pugno, raggiunge finalmente l'automobile grigia e fa lampeggiare i fari premendo sul telecomando che, con un breve e acuto _bip_ , sblocca le portiere centralizzate.  
Quando ripensa alla Corvette, abbandonata per quel parallelepipedo su ruote che fa tanto felice famigliola eterosessuale, un curioso senso di vertigine gli percorre la spina dorsale.  
Ma il volo da Toronto e quello da New York dovrebbero atterrare a meno di mezz'ora di distanza e, se anche non avesse promesso a Linz di andare a prendere anche lei, Mel e i bambini, questa volta i bagagli di Justin sarebbero davvero troppi per una due posti sportiva.  
Be', se non altro si tratta di un'Audi ultimo modello con dotazioni di lusso e cerchi in lega.  
Brian si accomoda al posto di guida, chiude la portiera, mette in moto e all'ultimo momento si ritrova a concedersi una fugace sbirciata al marciapiede di fronte.  
Ma dei due ragazzi non c'è più traccia e un attimo dopo la strada per l'aeroporto è l'unica cosa alla quale Brian Kinney presti davvero attenzione.


End file.
